


Mr. and Mrs.

by parolacce (peperima)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peperima/pseuds/parolacce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s sly, he’s charming, and all the other girls call him Mr. Green because they can’t decipher his foreign accent. Yes, this is story about Reborn's chameleon and Hibari's bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mrs.

  


He’s sly, he’s charming, and all the other girls call him  _Mr. Green_  because they can’t decipher his foreign accent. Other potential suitors just puff out their chest and spray fluff everywhere, but he’s garnered a lot of attention from the female birds around the turf because he is squishy and has a chirp like no other.

  


_No other bird_ , Hibird thinks suspiciously, clucking her beak together.

  


“Ms. Mustard,” another female bird squawks her code name, “Jealous?”

  


She turns her beak up. “None of your business.”

  


“He’s looking intently at you,” the other giggles.

  


“Or at you,” Hibird says but sneaks a peak anyways and meets large, spongy of the queerest gelatin-green. She swears she’s seen it before, on a different…

  


Leon. Leon. That little baby’s chameleon, the one that spits out bullets and  _can change shapes._  Her cover’s ruined.

  


Leon skits over, sings the school song in her ear, and says, “Would you like to share an apricot with me?”

  


“No.” Hibird flies away.

  


Together, they could have been a formidable pair. Together, they could have ruled the skies. But Hibird’s got one man only, and that man is Hibari.

  



End file.
